warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Firepelt's Eternity/Pilot
PILOT Episode 1 of Firepelt's Eternity screenwriting by Foxey WARNING: CONTAINS DEPICTING BLOOD Preface --- It was a dark and raging night, all Syndicates in war. On a boulder in the crossover of Sky Syndicate and Cold Syndicate, a unique queen was kitting-in the midst of the bloody war. A tender, ginger she cat yowled in pain but at the last moment, bit it back. She could take the pain but knew her newborns would not survive it, if she did one wrong thing. Milina gazed at her four kits. One was ginger, like her. The other was a tabby, the third was a silver tabby. And the fourth was dark, rich red. She would have loved to name them, but knew it was not up to her. "Are they here yet?", a voice roared. Milina flinched. "Y-yes sir.", her mate walked in. Even though the very, very dangerous tom hated her, and considered her as just a tool for breeding, she still loved him. Dolent. Her knight in shining armor. She feared him, and that fear was love in its one way. He snarled and advanced forward. He paused to take a nasty look at his kits. "Mouse-brains.", he muttered. He gazed at all the kits, the back again. He drew back. Then, without warning, he stabbed his claws into the silver she kit's belly. The kit didn't even have a chance to cry. She fell still, blood oozing from her mangled body. Dolent tossed the corpse into the battlefield, Milina was used to this by now. This was her third litter. Only one of the previous litters survived, but Dolent had killed him for defying him. She noticed her mate had started speaking. "Taline, Razor, and...Amber.", he whispered. Milina was worried. Would he kill Amber too? Sure enough, Dolent placed his paw on the red furred she cat. But he said something Milina believed to be far worse... "This one...is coming to the Dark Arts." 15 moons later... "Next class! Starting, at twoleg-time: 12:05. Repeat: Next class is starting at 12:05", the intercom she cat called. Clown. Nobody really cares about her. I race over to Hallway 62B. But I pause to take a drink. After all, the mossroom is right there. I grab a roll and fill it with water from the fountain. As I look up, droplets stained like dew on my white whiskers, I see him. All right, no she cat feels right admitting this-well, no sane she cat does. I like him. I like Cardinal. He has dark ginger fur nearly as dark as mine, dreamy green eyes. He's also not a jerk. Well actually he is. He laughs with his goons, is somewhat sexist, and plays pranks. But it is quite amusing. I mean, I don't like goony toms, but this one plays with my heart. My feelings are weird. Don't enter them, or else that's a lifetime of wanting to kill yourself to be rid of my insanity. Plus, the worst thing-Cardinal doesn't know. So it is a very sad tale of unrequited love. "Hey Amber! Watch this!" My heart begins to race. That is his voice. Cardinal snuck up on Flare, then grabbed Sonya, shoving both into each other. I gasp, covering my muzzle with my tail, like a dainty she cat. What would Flare do? Especially Sonya. The she cat and tom gazed at each other, blushing, probably just realizing that their muzzles were touching. Flare pulled away and turned to glare at Cardinal. But he was gone. "Nice prank, right?", I turn around and see the mischievous tom, grinning. I scoff. "That was plain evil!" He glanced at Flare who was whirling around angrily, Sonya cowering as everyone stared at her, pointing and giggling. "Flare deserved it. He replaced my yummy mouse with cow dung." I snort. "Right." "Oh come on, it was fun!" "But look at Sonya." "Then cuddle her to death. That damsel in distress needs to toughen up." "Then you toughen her up!" "No way, everyone would think we were together." I realize he's right. And I can't let that happen. I sigh and roll my eyes. He turns, smirking, when the intercom rings. "Students must be in class in 5. 4. 3..." "No!", I wail. I rush past Cardinal, but only manage a few steps before- "2, 1-"TARDY SWEEP!". Wasp, the ugly monitor tom, came and swished Cardinal and I to the group with his flea-bitten tail. I wrinkle my nose. I'd have to wash my tail soon. Even though, Dolent doesn't really care about my record, I do. Even if I am truly here just for Dark Arts, I want to be good. Cardinal noticing me was all I ever wanted. "UGH! I am telling you ugly doop, I was putting on mint dust. So shut up and LEAVE M-"Actually Mint Dust makes infections on your fur. It may not now, but your fur will crumple one day." The prissy gray she cat stared at him. "What did you say?" Wasp blinked. "I said Tardy Sweep so you are expected to come with the sweep.", he took the lead. The she cat scoffed. I knew her. Everyone does by rumor. "Aquamarine, the "fab" Water Syndicate future queen. She was a princess, what care? Her parents are probably derps who accidentally get eaten by killer sharks because they think they will spiritually help them. And accidentally spoil their backstabbing daughter too, making her believe Rashista will fall at her paws, begging for kindness, as the SHE CAT HAS NONE IN HER BLOATED MIND OF A TWIG-BRAIN!!! Aquamarine paused. I wonder what had gotten her to stop. Then, I slowly turn to where her eyes are gazing at and, oh it's just Cardinal... CARDINAL?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh no. Oh no no no no no. I minded my own business with this she cat, leaving her alone, not engaging in her gossip, acting like I don't exist, but if she-oh no, oh no I'm about to lose it, calm yourself Amber- "YOU SLANDEROUS PRYING SHE CAT GET YAWAY FROM MY TOM GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhh- Okay. I would have loved it if that had actually happened. But no. An unnoticed, seething Amber stood in the corner, while Aquamarine purred her way to Cardinal. "Hello.", she smiled. "Hey.", he said. She sashayed. "Wanna walk?" Cardinal scoffed. "Isn't that what we're already doing?" Aquamarine ignored him. "So, are you popular? I mean I heard you were so...yeah?" My claws almost popped out of their sheaths ready to scrape that fluffy poofy tail decorated with seashells. I cannot express my hate now. Maybe I should say it in syllables. GA-A-A-AR-R-RH-H- "Oh, the tardy sweep. My parents will really kill me." I look at the cat to my left for a moment. She has dainty black and white fur, and clear amber eyes. She looked at me. "My name is Cleo. You?", she spoke in a funny accent as if she was piecing words carefully one by one. "Amber." "Very pretty, indeed." In a low whisper she meowed: "Aquamarine's always looking at toms. She makes one think he hit the jackpot, then the next day, she's sashaying around another. This one probably won't be long." I nodded, full of relief. I think I'd cry (something I've never done before even when my father pointed a claw at me), if Cardinal loved her back. I would throw a tantrum and order Dolent to kill the couple, wahaha! Or better yet, ask him to kill Aquamarine now. No, no. I am a big she cat now. I can take care of my own problems. Not that Dolent would want to help me anyways. I'm just his pawn for...well, something you don't want to know. "Now, students, as you should know, it is not acceptable to be late. Now I'm busy for a press conference with Miss Meowy. Bye!" After we were shoved out of the room, Aquamarine squealed. "Miss Meowy! She is my idol HAVE TO MEET HER EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I share a "look" with Cleo. "Hey, that's my picture of the pretty she cat!", Dearie Dear (tom said-so many weird names!). "No, it's mine chill mannn", Albatross aka Tross said. "NO! GIVE IT!" "NO IT'S MINE!" "Hey, hey calm down", a handsome ginger tomcat steps in between. "Tross, Dearie. I think there was a misunderstanding. Maybe you could by a new copy, or take another picture of the cat, Dearie." "Hmmph fine, Thunder." Beside me, Cleo gushed, after we started walking to Syndicate History. We were tagging behind the others. "Isn't he so...ah." I smirked. "You like him, don't you?" She nodded. "Well...better be careful cause Aquamarine might pry on him too-Cleo?" The black and white she cat tripped and fell on the floor. A second passed when I realized she didn't due to clumsiness. "I'm so sorry!", I stated hastily. "I didn't mean that, I'm so sorry Cleo!" She heaved a big, tragedic sigh, as if she was taking all she could not to cry. "Thunder...won't leave me. Never." "He won't, I know. He'll never, I'm so dumb!" "It wasn't your fault, Amber. You just...didn't know." "Yes, it was", I mutter bitterly, helping her up. By now, we were in history. ---- We were working on our history report on the Pre-war 3, when I heard a hiss. "You! Here now." I knew that voice. How could I not? My father. I grabbed my report and hid it in my pick up box. Dolent snarled when I appeared. "You were supposed to be here in one second! How dare you?" I looked shamefully at my paws. "I am very sorry, sire." "You should be, worthless dung. Be grateful I keep you in higher regard than your littermates! Come!" Dark arts is not, eerie or spooky. It is downright gruel. No offense to my life, but I'd rather have no life than this torturous curse of a class. "Did you smart-talk? HUH?! DID YOU?", Mangle screeched whipping a poor Night Syndicate tom. I turned away sickly. "Today, you will take on Furs. Go to the arena.", Dolent commanded, his dark fur smoothened, like always when he was going to be entertained. "Yes, sire. I will do so." I utterly hate my monotone voice. If I always lived with Dolent, I would lose all my insanity which is literally the WORST THING EVER!!!! Furs stood before me. He's a Cold Syndicate Dark sider. He can freeze cats with his tongue. Just avoid his muzzle and I will be alright. His eyes glimmered malignance and I had to keep from gulping. "READY. SET. START!", Mangle yowled. I expected him to leap at me, bowling me over. But know, he shot forward, running from his side. That wasn't familiar. Because stupid me was too astonished at the move, stupid me didn't care to move. He was only an inch away...I unsheathed my claws. Then, he rammed into my face, and it took a few seconds to realize what with my cold paw...he was biting my left front paw. I realized my paw was slowly freezing up. With a snarl, I bowled him over, and stabbed my claws into his belly. I couldn't even imagine what that felt like. It is not what you are thinking. Sure claws stabbed can hurt a lot, but with me it's just...outright torture. Do you know why Dolent keeps me in high regard? Have your ever thought why a cat like me is even in the horrible beyond imagination Dark Arts? Why? Well, I...am a Firepelt. And why claws that are inside Furs's stomach...are burning his organs. Burning him alive The End!!! Author's Note Whoo! Pilot done! Okay, to be honest, if I had read something like that, I would've felt uncomfortable and scared. I hope besides all that the plot is interesting overall and just...that this show will be a success. I really want/need constructive comments, so if you have read this please, please, please, constructive comment! If you can't think up of anything constructive, a regular comment would be fine. So, that is Firepelt's Eternity. See you, in the next episode which is on Saturn's Day-SATURDAY!!! ~Foxey~